Buenas Vibraciones
by Lady'LiSakura
Summary: Li Shaoran no contrae compromisos, no ama a ninguna mujer y vive por y para el placer.Nadie jamás ha llegado a rozar su corazón. Hasta que un día, aparece una mujer en su puerta con el rostro lleno de la furia y un bebé en los brazos.1 Capitulo modificado


**Hola antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia ''buenas vibraciones'' no es mi es de la autora (Lisa Kleypas) al igual que los personajes de card captor sakura tampoco son mios sin mas espero que la leean y que sea de su agrado;).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas vibraciones<strong>_

Capítulo 1

—No lo recojas —dije al oír el teléfono de nuestro apartamento. Ya fuera una premonición o fruto de la paranoia, ese sonido acabó con la sensación de tranquilidad que tanto me había costado conseguir. —El prefijo es el 281 —comentó Yukito, mi novio, mientras salteaba tofu en una sartén al que añadió una lata de salsa de tomate ecológica. Yukito era vegetariano, lo que quería decir que sustituíamos la ternera picada por proteína de soja en el chili. Cualquier tejano se echaría a llorar sólo de pensarlo, pero estaba intentando acostumbrarme por Yukito—. Según el identificador de llamadas.281. Tomoeda. Esos tres numerillos bastaban para que me pusiera a hiperventilar. —O mi madre o mi hermana —dije, desesperada—. Que salte el contestador. —Llevaba por lo menos dos años sin hablar con ellas. Un tono. Antes de añadir un puñado de verduras congeladas a la salsa, Yukito dijo: —No puedes huir toda la vida de tus miedos. ¿No es lo que siempre les dices a tus lectores? Tenía una sección de consejos en

Vibraciones, una revista sobre relaciones, sexo y cultura urbana. Mi columna, titulada «Pregúntale a Miss Independiente», comenzó como una publicación universitaria, pero no tardé en llevarla al siguiente nivel. Después de licenciarme, trasladé mi idea a

Vibraciones, donde me ofrecieron un espacio semanal. La mayoría de mis consejos se publicaba en la revista, pero también mandaba consejos privados, previo pago, a aquellas personas que así lo requerían. Para aumentar mis ingresos, de vez en cuando escribía como Freenlace en revistas orientadas al público femenino. —No estoy huyendo de mis miedos —lo contradije—. Huyo de mi familia. Dos tonos —Recógelo. Te pasas la vida diciéndole a la gente que afronté sus problemas. —Cierto, pero prefiero pasar de los míos y dejar que se infecten. —Me acerqué al teléfono y reconocí el número—. ¡Por Dios, es mi madre! Tres tonos.—Venga —insistió Yukito—, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Clavé la vista con miedo y odio en el teléfono. —En cuestión de treinta segundos, podría decirme algo que me devolverá a la consulta del psicólogo para toda la vida. Cuatro tonos. —Si no averiguas lo que quiere

—Comentó Yukito—, te pasarás la noche dándole vueltas. Solté el aire, disgustada, y cogí el teléfono. —¿Diga?— ¡tenemos una emergencia! Para mi madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, todo era una emergencia. Era una de esas madres alarmistas, la reina del drama por antonomasia. Sin embargo, lo había sabido ocultar tan bien que poca gente sospechaba lo que ocurría de puertas para dentro. Había exigido que sus hijas colaboraran para mantener la leyenda de la familia feliz, y Meiling y yo habíamos accedido sin rechistar. De vez en cuando, a mi madre le daba por interactuar con mi hermana pequeña y conmigo, pero perdía la paciencia muy pronto y se volvía insoportable. Aprendimos a detectar cualquier indicio que indicase un cambio de humor. Nos convertimos en cazadoras de tormentas en un intento por mantenernos cerca del tornado sin buenos engullera. Me fui al salón, lejos de Yukito y del ruido de las sartenes. — ¿Cómo estás, mamá? ¿Qué pasa?—Acabo de decírtelo. ¡Tenemos una emergencia! Meiling ha venido a verme hoy. Se presentó sin avisar. Con un bebé. — ¿Es suyo?— ¿Qué iba a hacer tu hermana con el hijo de otra? Sí, es suyo. ¿No sabías que se había quedado embarazada?—No —conseguí responder al tiempo que me aferraba al respaldo del sofá. Me apoyé en él, medio sentándome. Se me había Revuelto el estómago—. No lo sabía. No hemos mantenido el contacto. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recogiste el teléfono para llamarla? ¿Has pensado en nosotras, Ella? ¿En la única familia que te queda? ¿No estamos entre tus prioridades? Me dejó de piedra. Se me desbocó el corazón, que empezó a latir con el mismo ritmo que una secadora llena de zapatillas de deporte, al tiempo que experimentaba esa sensación a la que me había acostumbrado de niña. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Tras recordarme que era una mujer hecha y derecha con una licenciatura, una profesión, un novio formal y un círculo de amigos íntimos, conseguí responder con calma: —les he enviado postales. —No eran sinceras. En la última tarjeta de felicitación que demandaste para el día de la madre no mencionaste nada de lo que hice por ti cuando eras pequeña. Ni un solo momento alegre. Me llevé la mano a la frente con la esperanza de evitar que me estallara la cabeza.—Mamá, ¿está Meiling ahí?—¿Te llamaría si lo estuviera? Meiling. —Mi madre dejó de hablaren cuanto se oyó el llano de un niño en la distancia—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tengo que soportar? Lo ha dejado aquí, Ella. ¡Se ha ido!¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?—¿No te dijo cuándo volvería?—No.—¿Y no la acompañaba ningún hombre? ¿No te dijo quién era el padre?—No creo que lo sepa. Ha arruinado su vida, Ella. Ningún hombre la querrá después de esto. —A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa —le dije a mi madre—.Muchas solteras tienen hijos en la actualidad. —Sigue siendo un estigma. Ya sabes lo que tuve que pasar para evitar ese destino a Meiling y a ti. —Después de tu último marido —comenté—, creo que habríamos preferido el estigma. — Clow era un buen hombre —replicó mi madre con voz gélida—. Ese matrimonio habría funcionado si Meiling y tú hubierais conseguido llevaros bien con él. No fue culpa mía que mis propias hijas lo apartaran de mí. Nos quería muchísimo, pero nunca le disteis una oportunidad. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Clow nos quería demasiado, mamá. — ¿Qué quieres decir?—Teníamos que dormir con una silla bajo el pomo de la puerta para evitar que se colara en el dormitorio por las noches. Y no creo que quisiera arroparnos...—Imaginaciones tuyas. Nadie te cree cuando dices cosas así, —Meiling me cree. —No se acuerda de Clow —señaló mi madre con voz triunfal—.No se acuerda de nada. — ¿Y eso te parece normal, mamá? ¿Te parece normal que haya borrado como si nada gran parte de su infancia? ¿No crees que debería recordar algo, por poco que sea, de Clow?—Creo que es un indicio de que se ha dado a las drogas o a la bebida. Esos vicios son normales en la familia de nuestro padre. —También es indicio de traumas infantiles o abusos. Mamá, ¿estás segura de que Meiling no se ha ido a comprar algo?—Sí, estoy segura. Me ha dejado una nota de despedida. —¿Has probado a llamarla al móvil?—¡Claro que sí! No contesta. —Mi madre comenzaba a farfullar por la impaciencia—. Renuncié a los mejores años de mi vida por cuidarlas. No pienso volver a pasar por eso. Soy demasiado joven para tener un nieto. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Ven a llevártelo antes de que alguien lo vea. ¡Es una orden! Si no haces algo con el bebé, llamaré a los Servicios Sociales. Me quedé blanca al escuchar su tono de voz, ya que sabía muy bien que no era una amenaza sin fundamento. —No hagas nada —dije—. No le des el bebé a nadie. Estaré ahí dentro de unas horas. —Voy a tener que cancelar una cita esta noche —masculló ella. —Lo siento, mamá. Voy para allá. Salgo ahora mismo. Tú defiende el fuerte. Espérame, ¿vale? Tú espérame. La línea se cortó. Estaba muerta de miedo, temblando, y la brisa que creaba el aire acondicionado me rozó la nuca, provocándome un escalofrío. "Un niño —pensé, espantada—. El hijo de Meiling.»Regresé a la cocina como una zombi. —Hasta hace un segundo, estaba convencida de que lo porque podría pasarme esta noche era tu cena.

Yukiot había quitado la sartén del fuego. Estaba echando un líquido anaranjado en una copa de Martini. Se giró y me tendió la copa con una expresión compasiva en sus ojos verdes. —Bebe un poco. Le di un sorbito al brebaje dulzón e hice una mueca. —Gracias. Ahora mismo estaba pensando en lo bien que me vendría un buen trago de zumo de zanahoria. —Dejé la copa a un lado—. Pero será mejor no pasarme. Tengo que conducir esta noche. Al mirar el rostro preocupado de Yukito, su tranquilidad, su cordura, tuve la sensación de que me arropaba con una mantita muy cálida. Era bastante mono, de pelo gris y complexión delgada, con una apariencia de perpetuo desaliño, como si acabara de llegar de la playa. Normalmente, vestía pantalones vaqueros, camisas de lino y sandalias ecológicas, como si estuviera preparado para un viajecito espontáneo a cualquier zona tropical. Si le pedías que te describiera sus vacaciones perfectas, contestaba que le encantaría sobremanera explorar la jungla, equipado solamente con una cantimplora y una navaja multiusos. Aunque Yukito nunca había conocido en persona a mi madre ni a mi hermana, le había hablado mucho sobre ellas, desenterrando sin pretenderlo los recuerdos como si fueran antigüedades muy frágiles. No resultaba fácil hablar de mi pasado, de nada que tuviera que ver con él. Había conseguido confiarle a Yukiro lo más esencial: mis padres se habían divorciado y mi padre desapareció de nuestras vidas cuando yo tenía cinco años. Después me enteré de que había vuelto a casarse, de que tenía otros hijos y de que no había sitio para Meiling ni para mí en su segunda oportunidad. Pese a sus carencias como padre, no podía culparlo por querer huir. Sin embargo, me preocupaba el hecho de que mi padre supiera con qué clase de persona nos había dejado. Tal vez fuera fruto de la creencia de que las hijas estaban mejor con sus madres. Tal vez esperara que mi madre mejorase con el tiempo. O tal vez temiera que una de nosotras o las dos acabásemos pareciéndonos a ella, y eso era algo con lo que no podría lidiar. No había habido ningún hombre especial en mi vida hasta que conocí a Yukito en la Universidad de Japon. Siempre era cariñoso, siempre estaba atento a las señales que le lanzaba, de modo que nunca me exigía demasiado. Con él, me sentí a salvo por primera vez en la vida. Y, sin embargo, algo faltaba en nuestra relación, un algo que me pinchaba y molestaba como una piedrecita que se me hubiera metido en el zapato. Fuera lo que fuese, ese algo era lo que impedía que nuestro vínculo fuese total.

Allí, en mitad de la cocina, Yukito me echó el brazo por encima del hombro en un gesto reconfortante. El frío que se había adueñado de mi cuerpo, dejándome temblorosa, comenzó a remitir. —Por lo poco que he podido escuchar —dijo Yukito—, Meiling le ha dejado a tu madre un regalito en forma de bebé, y tu madre está pensándose lo de venderlo por eBay.—Llamar a los Servicios Sociales —puntualicé—. Lo de eBay no se le ha ocurrido todavía. — ¿Qué espera que hagas?—Quiere que le quite al bebé de encima —contesté al tiempo que me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos—. No creo que haya pensado en algo más elaborado. — ¿Nadie sabe dónde está Meiling? Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Me preguntó con amabilidad. —No —respondí casi antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta—. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer. —Yukito acababa de montar su propia empresa de equipamiento para el control medioambiental, y el negocio estaba creciendo tan deprisa que casi no podía hacerse cargo de él. No le sería fácil tomarse unos días libres—. Además —continué—, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en encontrar a Meiling ni en qué estado voy a encontrarla. —¿Y si te obligan a cargar con el crío? No, retiro la pregunta... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que cargar con el crío?—Podría traérmelo unos días, ¿no? Lo justo para...Yukito se puso a menear la cabeza con firmeza. —Ni hablar. Nada de bebés. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Y si se tratara de un osezno polar o de una cría de pingüino de las Galápagos? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no te negarías. —Haría una excepción por las especies en peligro de extinción—reconoció Yukito. —Este bebé está en peligro. Está con mi madre. —Ve a Tomoeda y encárgate de la situación. Estaré esperándote cuando vuelvas. —Se detuvo antes de añadir con firmeza—: Sola. —Se giró hacia la cocina y cogió la sartén con la salsa vegetariana, que vertió sobre un cuenco lleno de pasta integral. Esparció un poco de queso de soja por encima—. Come algo antes de irte... Te dará fuerzas.

—No, gracias —rehusé—. No tengo hambre. Yukito esbozó una sonrisa torcida.—Lo que tú digas... En cuanto salgas de aquí, irás de cabeza a la hamburguesería más cercana.—¿Me crees capaz de engañarte? —Le pregunté con toda la indignación que fui capaz de fingir.—Con otro tío, no. Con una hamburguesa con queso... a la primera oportunidad.

Siempre he detestado las tres horas de viaje entre Japon y Tomoeda. Sin embargo, esas largas horas de tranquilidad me dieron la oportunidad de repasar los recuerdos de mi infancia y de intentar averiguar qué había llevado a Meiling a tener un bebé que no estaba preparada para cuidar. Llegué a la pronta conclusión de que los excesos en cualquier aspecto de la vida, incluida la belleza, no eran buenos para nadie. Tuve la buena suerte de nacer medianamente guapa, pelo castaño, con ojos verdes esmeraldas y piel muy blanca que, después de la exposición a los crueles rayos del sol de japon, pasaba a ponerse de un bonito rojo salmonete.(«No tienes melanina», me dijo una vez Yukito, asombrado. «Es como si hubieras nacido para pasarte la vida en una biblioteca.») Con mi metro sesenta y dos, tenía una altura media, unas medidas decentes y unas buenas piernas. Meiling, en cambio, pertenecía al universo de las diosas. Era como si la naturaleza hubiera decidido crear su obra cumbre después de haber realizado todos los experimentos pertinentes conmigo. Meiling se había llevado el premio gordo con sus rasgos perfectos, su pelo negro largo y sus labios carnosos que ningún implante de colágeno podría imitar. Con su metro setenta y su talla treinta y seis, la solían confundir con una supermodelo. La razón por la que mi hermana no se había decidido por la carrera para la que parecía predestinada se debía a su incapacidad para imponerse el mínimo de disciplina y de ambición requeridos en una modelo. Por ese motivo, entre otros, nunca envidié a mi hermana. Su belleza, precisamente por extrema, hacía que la gente se distanciara quisiera aprovecharse de ella a partes iguales. Hacía que la gente supusiera que era tonta y, a decir verdad, eso había hecho que se viera obligada a demostrar su valía intelectual. Nadie esperaba que una mujer despampanante fuera lista, y en el caso de que lo fuera, eso descolocaba a cualquiera. Una persona normal no podía perdonar a otra tal abundancia de buena suerte. De modo que el exceso de belleza sólo le había acarreado problemas. La última vez que vi a Meiling, me contó que había demasiados hombres en su vida. Lo mismito que en la de mi madre.

Algunos de los novios de mi madre habían sido agradables. Al principio, la tomaban por una mujer guapa y alegre, una madre trabajadora dedicada en cuerpo y alma a sus dos hijas. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, descubrían lo que era de verdad, una mujer que necesitaba el amor con desesperación, pero que era incapaz de devolverlo en la misma medida. Una mujer que se esforzaba por controlar y dominar a toda persona que quisiera acercarse a ella. Los espantaba a todos y luego se buscaba a otros nuevos, en una constante y agotadora sucesión de amantes y amigos. Su segundo marido, Steve, sólo tardó cuatro meses en pedirle el divorcio. Fue una presencia cariñosa y racional en la casa, y en el breve periodo de tiempo que vivió con nosotras me enseñó que no todos los adultos eran como mi madre. Cuando se despidió de Meiling y de mí, nos dijo con pesar que éramos unas niñas muy buenas y que le encantaría poder llevarnos con él. Sin embargo, poco después, mamá nos dijo que Steve se fue por nuestra culpa. Que nunca tendríamos una familia, añadió a continuación, si no nos comportábamos mejor. Cuando yo tenía nueve años, mi madre se casó con Roger, su último marido, sin previo aviso. Era muy carismático y guapo, y se interesó tanto por sus nuevas hijastras que al principio lo adorábamos. No obstante, al cabo de poco tiempo, el hombre que nos contaba cuentos antes de dormir empezó a enseñarnos revistas porno. Le gustaba más de la cuenta hacernos cosquillas y nos tocaba de una forma poco apropiada en un adulto. Roger se volcó de manera especial con Meiling. La llevaba de excursión a solas y le compraba regalos especiales. Mi hermana empezó a tener pesadillas y tics nerviosos, y también dejó de comer. Me suplicó que nunca la dejara a solas con él. Mi madre se puso hecha una furia cuando Meiling y yo intentamos decírselo. Incluso nos castigó por mentir. Teníamos miedo de decírselo a alguien ajeno a la familia, porque estábamos convencidas de que, si nuestra propia madre no era capaz de creernos, nadie loaría. La única alternativa fue que yo protegiera a Meiling en la medida de lo posible. Cuando estábamos en casa, me pegaba a ella como una lapa. Dormíamos juntas por la noche, y coloqué una silla contra el pomo de la puerta. Una noche, Roger se pasó casi diez minutos llamando a la puerta.—Vamos, Meiling. Déjame entrar o no te compraré más regalos. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Meiling... —Cargó contra la puerta, y la silla protestó con un crujido—. El otro día fui muy cariñoso contigo, ¿no? Te dije que te quería. Pero no volveré a ser cariñoso si no apartas lasilla. Abre la puerta, Meiling, o le diré a tu madre que te has estado portando mal. Te castigará.

Mi hermana se acurrucó contra mí, temblando. Se tapó los oídos con las manos.—No lo dejes entrar, —me susurró—. Por favor. Yo también estaba asustada, pero arropé a Meiling y salí de la cama.—Está durmiendo —dije en voz lo bastante alta como para que el monstruo que había al otro lado de la puerta me escuchara.—¡Abre la puerta, zorra asquerosa! —Las bisagras protestaron cuando volvió a cargar contra la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? A la tenue luz de una lamparita de La tierra del arco iris, me puse a buscar como una loca bajo la cama hasta dar con la caja donde guardábamos las manualidades. Mis dedos se cerraron entorno al frío mango de unas tijeras. Las utilizábamos para recortar las muñecas de papel, las fotos de las revistas y las cajas de los cereales. Escuché el porrazo del hombro de Roger contra la puerta. Fue tan fuerte que la silla crujió. Entre golpe y golpe, escuchaba los sollozos de mi hermana. Sentí el subidón de adrenalina, que me desbocó el corazón. Jadeando, me acerqué a la puerta con las tijeras en la mano. Otro golpe, y otro más, acentuados por los crujidos de la madera al romperse. La luz procedente del pasillo se coló en la habitación cuando Roger consiguió abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para meter la mano. Sin embargo, cuando hizo ademán de apartar lasilla, salté hacia delante y le clavé las tijeras. Sentí el repugnante momento en el que el metal se clavó en algo blando. Acto seguido, escuché un rugido de dolor y furia antes de... Nada... Sólo se oyeron sus pasos, que se alejaban por el pasillo. Sin soltar las tijeras, me metí en la cama junto a Tara.—Tengo miedo —dijo mi hermana entre sollozos mientras empapaba el hombro de mi camisón con sus lágrimas—. No dejes que me toque.—No lo dejaré entrar —le aseguré, aunque yo misma era incapaz de dejar de temblar—. Si vuelve, le pincharé como a uncerdo. Ahora, duérmete. Y durmió acurrucada contra mí toda la noche mientras yo me mantenía despierta, sobresaltándome cada vez que oía un ruido. Por la mañana descubrimos que Roger se había ido de la casa para siempre i madre nunca nos preguntó por esa noche, ni por lo que había pasado ni por cómo nos sentíamos por la repentina marcha de Roger. Lo único que dijo al respecto fue:—Nunca tendréis otro papá. No os lo merecéis.

Hubo otros hombres después de Roger, algunos malos, pero nunca tan malos como él. Y lo más raro del asunto era que Meiling no se acordaba de Roger ni de la noche que le clavé las tijeras en la mano. Se quedó espantada cuando se lo conté al cabo de los años.—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó con expresión confusa—. A lo mejor lo soñaste.—Tuve que lavar las tijeras a la mañana siguiente —repliqué, asustada al ver que no parecía recordar nada de nada—. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Y la silla estaba rota por dos sitios. ¿No te acuerdas? Meiling negó con la cabeza, alucinada. Después de esa experiencia, después del desfile de hombres, de los cuales ninguno se quedó, me convertí en una persona desconfiada y reservada, temerosa de confiar en los hombres. Sin embargo y a medida que fue creciendo, a Meiling le pasó todo lo contrario. En su caso, hubo incontables parejas, y mucho sexo. Y a mí no me quedó más remedio que preguntarme cuánto placer había conseguido en el proceso, si acaso había conseguido alguno. La necesidad de proteger a Meiling, de cuidarla, nunca me abandonó. Durante nuestra adolescencia, tuve que conducir hasta lugares muy raros para recogerla cuando un novio la dejaba tirada...Le di todo el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando de camarera paraqué se comprara un vestido con el que ir al baile de graduación del instituto... Y la llevé al médico para que le recetara la píldora. Por aquella época, Meiling tenía quince años.—Mamá dice que soy una zorra —me susurró en la sala de espera del médico—. Se ha enfadado porque ya no soy virgen.—Es tu cuerpo —susurré mientras le daba un apretón en su fría mano—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Pero no te quedes embarazada. Y... creo que no deberías dejar que un chico te haga eso menos que estés segura de que te quiere de verdad.—Siempre me dicen que me quieren... —replicó con una sonrisa amarga—. ¿Cómo voy a saber si me lo dicen de verdad? Meneé la cabeza con impotencia.—¿Sigues siendo virgen, ? —me preguntó Meiling al cabo de un momento.—Ajá.—¿Por eso rompió Bryan contigo la semana pasada? ¿Porque no querías hacerlo con él? Negué con la cabeza.

-Fui yo la que cortó. —Clavé la vista en sus ojos rojos e intenté sonreír, pero me salió más una mueca—. Cuando volví a casa, lo pillé con mamá.—¿Lo estaban haciendo? Titubeé un buen rato antes de responder:—Estaban bebiendo juntos —fue todo lo que dije. En su momento, creí que ya no me quedaban lágrimas, pero al contárselo sentí cómo se me volvían a llenar los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza. Aunque Meiling era más pequeña que yo, me colocó la mano en la nuca y me instó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, ofreciéndome consuelo. Nos quedamos así sentadas hasta que la enfermera la llamó. No podría haber sobrevivido a mi infancia sin mi hermana, y lo mismo se podía decir en su caso. Éramos el único vínculo de la otra con el pasado... Ese era el punto fuerte de nuestra relación, pero, a la vez, nuestro talón de Aquiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola primero aclarando ya lo habia subido pero me parecio mucho mejor agregarle mas y entender desde principio un poco mas la historia GRACIAS:) alos que la agregaron como su autor e historia favorita bueno espero y la lean y les agrade hasta luego besos y abrazos:).<strong>

**by: Lady'LiSakura**


End file.
